Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for making it possible to easily find a device matching a purpose from among a large number of devices present in various places.
Related Art
As one means for realizing the ubiquitous society, a sensor network attracts attention. The sensor network is a technique for setting sensor devices, which have a detection function and a communication function, in various places and networking the sensor devices to enable collection, management, and seamless use of sensing data. If the sensor network is realized, it is easy to quickly and accurately grasp situations in all places from anywhere. Therefore, it is expected that the sensor network is not only applied to industrial fields such as manufacturing sites and physical distribution but also extensively applied to social systems such as transportation and various infrastructures and fields related to life such as medical and educational fields.
Incidentally, in the sensor network, there is an advantage that, as the number and types of sensors increase, abilities (resolution, the extent of a coverage area, types of sensing data that can be acquired, etc.) of the entire system are improved. On the other hand, if there are too many choices, there is a concern about harmful effects that it is difficult to find an optimum sensor in order to obtain target information and convenience is deteriorated. In a sensor network of Patent Literature 1, there is proposed a method in which a sensor managing system receives a sensor request of a user, searches for a sensor service corresponding to the sensor request, and provides the user with the sensor service.